masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:THORIAN CREATURE RELATED TO REAPERS
I REALLY THINK THAT THE REAPERS ARE RELATED TO THE THORIAN CREATURE OR A DISTANT COUSIN IN SOME FORM , JUST LOOK @ THE LIFE, OF THE THORAIN AND COMPARE IT TO THE REAPERS THE ONLY THING IT COULD NOT DO WAS FLY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? *Well, dunno, there's a similarity between thorian creepers, husks and the statues on Ilos. I think there might be something with the fact that the reapers based the husks on how the Protheans used to look and so did the Thorian based its creepers on captured Protheans, just like with the asari it captured. Setimir92 00:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) *I can kinda see what you'd mean of the reapers being really really evolved thorians. Setimir92 00:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Not really possible. Although Reapers are the oldest intelligent race in Mass Effect, in order to be related to the Thorian, they would have to include some organic material. The Reapers are robots, in order for them to exist they must first have been created. Now it is possible that the Reapers and the Thorian are related becuase the predecessor because they both have been crafted. Of course Bioware has the option to leave them separate, but that is the only way they could be related. Doctalen 00:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : The only thing it can't do is fly, huh? Well, fly, and move around in general, and indoctrinate people (the Thorian uses a somewhat second-rate version that relies on spores), and blow up ships with its own internal weapons, and function as a ship itself, and travel faster than the speed of light, and possess its minions, and survive getting shot by a rifle. Other then all those things I just listed, you are correct. The only thing the Thorian can't do that Reapers can is fly. Fly, and all that other stuff, and bear in mind this is just a partial list. Plus, if they're genetic cousins, that is one messed up family. After all, Reapers hate all organic life, and the Thorian is the pinnacle of organic life. Honestly, I highly doubt that the Reapers started out as plants, which after all is what the Thorian is. SpartHawg948 01:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : Gonna have to side with the OP. In ME2, you learn that the reason there is a human Reaper is because the way the Reapers reproduce is by melting the organics into the gray liquid. After assembling the liquid, it naturally takes a robotic form similar to the shape of the life forms it is made of. That being said, the current Reapers are shaped like Thorians so it may be possible. If you're going to dispute me by saying that Thorians can't fly, consider this: Humans can't shoot lasers out of their eyes, but the human Reaper could. A fully constructed human Reaper probably has some means of flight too. If they didn't, they would be completely worthless towards the Reaper cause. (@SpartHawg948 and the OP: The Reapers can think freely and aren't soley machines. The reason they take the shape of the life forms they kill is because of the DNA in the gray liquid. Reapers and Thorians wouldn't be "genetic cousins")Lx MALEX xl 07:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC)